


Accidental Ignition

by saphire_dance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Mechpreg, but not really, there is a sparkling at the end of this fic, weird alien biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: There are some things you shouldn't leave lying around in your office. Especially if you are deep undercover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkaters/gifts), [TempleVevHelm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleVevHelm/gifts).



_Splitting of protomass, while a highly inefficient and old-fashioned is still a viable way of increasing the population. The resultant protoforms are underdeveloped at ignition and require a great deal more time and care to reach their full potential than one ignited by the Allspark. Our experiments have shown that it is easier for a larger framed bot to split protomass. Smaller bots have reported difficulty in ingesting enough energon and supplemental metals to generate the excess protomass. Bots with a larger initial protomass have reported unintentional splitting when well fueled enough. This does not mean we are limited to repopulating solely with bots of a larger size class. As a second bot’s CNA and Spark signature are needed to cause ignition the resulting protoforms show a mix of traits from both contributors._ \--- **Excerpt from the Science Division’s report on population regrowth following the loss of the Allspark**

The lump of inert protomass glittered mockingly from its spot on the corner of Longarm’s desk. Shockwave sighed, and made a note to watch his intake more carefully. It was a clear indicator that his self-discipline was slipping, having a mouth made fuel far too tempting. Deep undercover was no place to be shedding protomass, but the abundance of energon made it far to easy to slip up.

This was the fourth such slip-up, the other three currently tucked away safely in Longarm’s quarters. If only he could find a way to ship them off to Decepticon territory. Shortages made splitting a rare occurrence and they would be welcomed heartily there. 

The intercom crackled on. “Sir, Agent Blurr is here to see you.”

Shockwave checked his desk tucking away a few datapads that Blurr shouldn’t see. Checking that his Longarm form hadn’t slipped, he pressed the intercom button. “Send him in, please.” 

The protomass caught his attention once more. He should put that somewhere before Blurr came in. Just as he reached for it the protomass seemed to disappear off his desk. He blinked uselessly at the spot where it has been. How?

“What’s this?” Blurr stood in front of Longarm’s desk, and any other time Shockwave would have been fascinated by the bot’s speed. But now Shockwave’s focus was the lump of protomass in Blurr’s hand “You don’t seem the type for knick-knacks, if you don’t mind me saying so, sir, so it’s odd that you would have something like this on your desk. I’ve never seen anything quite like it before. Where did you get it? It’s very… Ack!”

“Blurr please don’t…” It was pointless to try and warn him. As soon as he had touched it Shockwave could see the telltale glow of the CNA absorption. The Spark pulse that startled Blurr into silence was no surprise to Shockwave. Ignition, Primus’s most inconvenient miracle. 

Blurr stared at the glowing mass in his hands transformed its soft metal into what appeared to be a miniature replica of the bot holding it. There were no obvious warframe features. Shockwave sighed in relief. At least his cover wasn’t blown. Blurr kept looking between the protoform in his hand and Longarm. His mouth moving but his vocalizer blessedly muted in shock. 

Shockwave reached for the intercom again. “Cliffjumper, I need you to send for a medic. We have a bit of a situation in here.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You absolute blithering idiots. You complete buffoons.” The fact that Red Alert’s voice was low and quiet so as to not wake the tiny protoform now sleeping swaddled in her arms did not make it any less terrifying. Medics were not to be trifled with.

She turned her glare on Longarm first. “Why would you leave an unignited protomass just sitting on your desk? There are proper handling and storage procedures. What were you thinking?”

“I am aware of the procedures.” Longarm held his hands up in a pacifying gesture. “The split had just occurred and I hadn’t had time to secure a proper container. I never expected…” Longarm shrugged gesturing to Blurr and the sparkling.

“Yes.” Blurr vibrated in place, desperate to run from her withering look. “Tell me how you managed to complete your Elite Guard training without learning what an unignited protomass looked like? I give that lecture to the trainees personally.”

“I don’t seem to recall that one.” Blurr stepped back but thought better of it rocking back into place. There was no running away from this. “I may have had another assignment that day or…”

Red Alert’s voice was like ice “Or?”

“Or it’s just possible that I may have, well you need to understand that sometimes I had trouble paying attention to the lectures during training, and I would get distracted and I mostly relied on other sources and my roommate’s notes to get me through my classes.” He flinched back at Red Alert’s rising ire.

Just when it seemed Red might explode at them the bundle in her arms cooed and her demeanor shifted in an instance. Smiling softly at the little protoform she adjusted the blanket and pulled him closer. “Well, you won’t be missing the next lecture. The three of you will both be attending as guests of honor. I’m always in need of shining examples of what not to do.”

Her smile took on that terrifying edge again as she looked up from the sparkling. “Now tell me, have you thought of a name?”

**Author's Note:**

> This spun off rather quickly from a short little discussion on the Shockblurr discord about bot reproduction and a theory about where Sari came from. Y'all are an inspiration.
> 
> Now with art: <https://twitter.com/citrusartlife/status/1093387985238642688>


End file.
